sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patton Sanders
Patton is Thomas Sanders' third Side. He represents Thomas's sense of right and wrong and his desire to be more caring. His fellow Sides are Logan, Virgil and Roman. Physical Appearance Former Patton, much like the other sides, had brown hair and eyes like Thomas himself. Donning thick black glasses, he wore a royal blue polo shirt with what looks like the welsh dragon on and a grey cardigan tied loosely around his shoulders. Current Now, Patton wears a custom polo shirt with a heart wearing glasses (still remaining royal blue), and occasionally swaps out his grey cardigan with a cat onesie or hoodie. His glasses stayed the same, and much like every other side, his hair was dyed purple when Thomas dyed his. Representation Patton represents Thomas's moral side. He is emotional and humorous, and is the direct counterpart to Logan (Logic), referenced to in The MIND vs. The HEART. Though Patton represents the father/parental figure in the group, he also represents that inner child and, according to him and the others, Thomas' love of Dad jokes. Characteristics Patton is an emotional character, but (unlike Roman) it can be said he's the embodiment of Thomas' niceness and courtesy. Patton acts much like the average 60's sitcom father, using words like "nifty" and calling Thomas and the other sides "kiddos". Patton is very childlike character, often referencing children's cartoons (i.e. Steven Universe, Winnie the Pooh, etc.) and even when visiting his room in MOVING ON, we learn that he holds onto all of Thomas's childhood memories and objects. Though the emotional side, Patton evidently finds it hard to be open about his negative feelings, and though he represents the heart, he seems to not be as attached to the idea of a relationship like Roman is in Moving On. Nevertheless, it has been shown he can be smart if he tries. He is also very orderly and laid back, and has a fatherly attitude towards people (and animals) who need care. However, he is usually very ditzy and clumsy. He is the one with the most interaction towards Virgil. He has a fear of spiders, calling them 'creepy crawly death dealers', although he can get scared of anything relatively easy. Sometimes he can be over the top with his jokes, intervening on every occasion that can made a pun of (such as when Virgil ducked out), but usually, he is polite and respects others. Room Patton's Room is described as "Nostalgia Nirvana", although it is implied that since Patton is at the core of a lot of Thomas' feelings, Patton's Room could vary. The room also has an effect on Thomas and the Sides, causing them all to feel Nostalgic at one point in the video. However, the room does have a negative effect on Virgil, causing him to feel more anxious than normal. Etymology Patton's name comes from Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion, much like Logan's, but is based on Pathos, the name being the appeal to emotions. It is similar to the root of the word 'paternal' and means 'When the warriors come', or, alternatively, 'from the city of warriors'. Relationships Logan Patton and Logan get along fairly well, and act more like roommates or like a parent and a teacher. They don't always see eye to eye with each other, but they are the most open to compromise with each other, evidenced in The MIND vs. The Heart! and MOVING ON 2. Logan often insults Patton's intelligence and pokes fun at his interests, but over time, Patton and Logan have been able to come together and have a much more friendly relationship than they had in the beginning. Roman Patton seemingly views Roman a sort of brother/friend figure. He likes Roman and encourages his ideas, but will let him know when he is being over the top, though Roman almost never listens to him. They haven't had episodes exclusively with each other, but they have interacted quite a bit in other videos. Though Roman very obviously doesn't take him seriously, Patton cares a lot about Roman's passions, playing into his fantasies and participating in some of his ideas. Despite Roman's attitude towards Patton, he often laughs along with his jokes and attempts to explain things that go over his head. Virgil Throughout the series, the point has been made that Virgil likes Patton, calling him "a funny guy" and telling Roman to not be mean to him though Patton takes Roman's statements as compliments most of the time. Patton is very open about his father and son relationship with Virgil. His main nicknames for Virgil allude to this, like "dark, strange son", "son", and "kiddo". Patton has always liked Virgil, and has been the most open to his visits in the early episodes. However, it took Virgil a while to begin to like Patton, often ridiculing him and even making him feel bad in Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY! to the point where he says "I'm hopelessly crushed!", though that may not have been intentional. Deceit Patton seemed to not even know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has a more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumed from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Patton makes sure to reassure others who Deceit winds up hurting. Trivia * In the Q and A, it has been established Patton would wield air. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of air, as well as its astrological personality. Category:Sanders Sides